Lost Files
by Reddixon
Summary: This multi-part fic is based in S9. It was born out of what I and many felt were missing moments, missing themes explored and even do-overs from the season. Some ups & downs, but most Darvey goodness!


A/N: Thank you for stopping by! I haven't written a fanfic since Jason/Robin on GH were a thing. Lol. This multi-part fic is based in S9. It was born out of what I and many felt were missing moments, missing themes explored and even do-overs from the season. I hope I can do our favorite couple justice! Unbeta'd, you've been warned.

Donna hit end on her iPhone ending her call with Harvey, uncontrollable smile on her face. The past 24 hours had played out on a loop in her head over and over again. Harvey showing up at her door, seeing him and knowing, "he's finally figured it out", him literally sweeping her off her feet and the multiple rounds of love making overnight. Her dreams had nothing on the real thing. And it was so much better than the 'other' time. No less HOT, but man she could feel it and she knew he did too. It was love. It was years of pushing their feelings under the rug, it was the freedom to finally, finally give into the overwhelming desire they both felt. She'd waited for years to experience what they'd shared and it was better than anything she had imagined. Slipping out of her heels she padded into the kitchen and after sending a quick text to Rachel poured herself a glass of red wine.

Hearing the vibrating of her phone she picked up. "Rach, how ar". Donna couldn't even get the words all the way out before she heard Rachel's screams.

"Holy shit, Donna!" When she'd listened to the voicemail from her best friend earlier in the day she couldn't believe it. The fact that she had been in court all day and this was the first chance for her to call had driven her nuts! "Tell me everything, I want all the details. Is Harvey Specter really New York City's best closer? "

Donna, laughed full on. "I hope you poured some wine, Girl, 'cuz it's gonna get good...and yes, yes he is. His mouth should come with a warning label. " She picked up her own glass of wine and sunk into her couch as girl talk commenced.

The offices of Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams had emptied out. Samantha and Harvey the only ones left on the 50th floor, working hard on ways to poach Caldor and Rand's clients while also keeping the ones from Robert that hadn't already jumped ship.

Samantha closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair stretching herself out some. "I'm starving."

"Copy that. It's been hours since lunch and we still have Ellen's clients to go. Pizza?" Harvey said in agreement.

"Only if it's Giannos". They both laughed as Harvey dials his favorite pizza joint. It's not long before an X-Large pepperoni and cheese is on its way.

Donna and Rachel spent an hour catching up and squealing in excitement over the night before and what this all meant.

"I'm just so happy for you, Donna. I mean really, after all this time." Rachel shook her head slightly in disbelief even though her friend couldn't see her.

"Thanks, Rach. It's honestly so surreal. I've actually pinched myself a few different times today to make sure it's not a dream. I can't tell you how many times I thought about Harvey coming to my door and sweeping me off my feet. I had finally resolved that it was never going to happen and I had to live my life. I was trying to move on. Thomas was great, but when he pushed me to answer the question of who Harvey was to me and I couldn't, I knew it wasn't right to string him along."

"It sounds painful, but it worked out. Trying with Thomas made you see that even with a great guy, you couldn't move on. And maybe, Harvey realizing you were getting serious about someone else, made him figure his shit out or he might lose you." They both laugh.

"I don't know exactly what changed for him, we haven't had a ton of time to talk yet. But when I opened up that door and looked in Harvey's eyes, I just knew. Something had clicked for him. He was ready to be all in. We could move forward together as partners. Not just at the firm, but in life."

"Ugh.. that is so beautiful." Her voice broke as she swallowed back tears. "I can't help the tears. I've wanted this for you, for so long." Rachel sighed. "Mike and I must plan a visit back there soon. "I can't wait to see you two in person."

"We would both love that." Both acknowledged the late hour for Donna, cursing the three hour time difference they exchange their I love yous and goodbyes then hang up. Leaving Donna lost in her thoughts and reminiscing about the night before. She hadn't seen Harvey all day since he was out with Samantha fighting for Robert's clients and she missed him. It didn't take long for her to decide she didn't want to spend the night without him so she heads into her walk in closet and begins pulling out dresses.

A while later Donna found herself dressed in a short black slip and oversized cozy sweater. Nervously pacing around Harvey's apartment and wondering if this was a good idea. She'd opened a bottle of red in hopes it would help calm her nerves and help her unwind. This whole thing was kind of a whirlwind. Amazing, breathtaking, leaving her speechless whirlwind, but crazy nonetheless. It was complicated for so many reasons. The firm was in a really precarious situation which she felt largely responsible for. They were both a part of the firm's leadership and she wondered how the group would feel about it, not to mention the timing. Despite it all, Donna couldn't help feeling so happy. She caught herself more than once today smiling like a school girl as she thought about the night and morning they'd spent together. It was getting late but she wanted to wait up for him. Just listening to his voice on their call earlier she knew he was wiped. Without him saying it, she knew he hadn't slept much in the days leading up to the hearing and as good as last night was neither of them had gotten much sleep. Sure she could have slept at her place, but nothing about that was appealing. She longed to feel his strong arms wrapped around her and his heartbeat humming gently in her ear.

It had been hours since his phone call to Donna. He hated telling her he wouldn't be over tonight. After doing what he should have done years ago, he knew he could never go back. The tectonic plates had shifted. He'd spent years confused, running from his truth, but not any more. Showing up at her door last night had to have been one of the scariest things he'd ever done. But once he came to his senses, he couldn't imagine not going to her. She was it for him. He'd known it for a long time, but was too afraid to risk ruining what they had. After last night though, he felt like an idiot for taking so long. Yes, the sex was amazing, but the way he and Donna connected last night was something so different. It was just as hot as the other time, but it wasn't just passion or lust. It was so beyond physical, it was hard to even put into words. It felt like coming home and he was counting down the minutes until he could see her again, kiss her again, be with her again. She was a drug and he was completely addicted. He knew they still had a lot to talk about and figure out, but none of that mattered. They were together now and that was more important than anything.

"You ready to call it a night?" Harvey said as he leaned back in his chair. At this point his suit jacket was off and his tie loose. The later it got the more antsy he got. He wondered what Donna was doing, thinking, wearing. It was late he assumed she was probably in bed by now, but he was having a hard time convincing himself not to pick up a fresh suit and head over to her place anyway.

Slipping her black Loubitans back on Samantha replied, "Yeah. I think we've done all we can do tonight. We've got a solid plan. Let's put fresh eyes on these in the morning." With that she heads back to her office to collect her handbag and they take the elevator down together.

With the late hour and light traffic it was a short ride back to Harvey's Manhattan condo. He knew it was late but figured even if he just slipped into bed and got to wrap his arms around his woman, the hassle would be worth it. He chuckles to himself inwardly as they pull up to his building - thinking about how quickly he was becoming a softie.

"I'll be out in 15, Ray." Harvey says as he makes his way out of the Lexus.

Ray nods, "Take your time, Harvey."

One hand in his pocket, fingering the key Donna sent him home with this morning he made his way into his condo with a plan to grab a fresh suit and head back down. Entering his place he noticed right away there were a few lights on. He rounds the corner with a massive grin on his face thinking she must have had the same thought and there she sat. Curled up on his sofa, book in hand, glass of red wine on the coffee table. She was absolutely irresistible. Barefoot, black slip, oversized sweater falling carelessly off her shoulder. He can't help but think about how right this feels.

Donna looked up and smiled softly. "Hope this is okay." She put her book aside not knowing why she suddenly felt a little shy, but she did.

Harvey shrugged out of his dark suit jacket and dropped it into one of the chairs closing the gap between them. "More than okay. It's perfect. I'm glad you're here." He pulls her up into a standing position, wraps his arms snuggly around her waist and leans in for a kiss. It was slow and thorough. Both new and completely familiar. Man he could get used to this. "So now that we're together are you going to tell me about you and Jessica's secret access to my apartment?"

She chuckles and tilts her head slightly. "I'm Donna. Basically a vault. So no, I won't be giving up any secrets."

Harvey grins at her response. "Guess it was worth a shot." They stand in silence for a moment. His hands just resting around her waist as they embrace. The moment not lost on either. Thirty six hours ago they were both filled with so much turmoil and angst. And while everything with the firm was still chaos, between the two of them there was total peace. Just this sense that after an eternity they were finally both in the right place at the right time. "This is nice. Coming home after a long day and having you here."

"I missed you today," Donna says simply.

"Me too," Harvey replies running a hand up and down her back gently.

She pulls back to look him in the eyes. "Did you eat?" She sees the twinkle in his eyes and together they say "Gianno's".

"I heard from Louis the day wasn't going as well as you'd hoped." She looked up at him with concerned eyes.

He sighed long and deep. "It's complicated. Caldor already had the jump on us and was poisoning the well about Robert before he fell on his sword for me. The timing couldn't have been more perfect for him and worse for us. Now Caldor looks like some modern day prophet… Anyway, we've got a plan. We spent the day on defense and tomorrow we go on offense. We're taking the fight to the otherside."

She nods slightly. "How's Samantha?" She knew how much Samantha loved Robert, what that relationship meant and how upset she undoubtedly was, but they'd not had any run ins since everything happened. She felt she owed her an apology of sorts, but wanted to wait until the time seemed right.

"Honestly, I can't tell what she's more pissed about. Caldor trying to gut Robert's client roster or Robert actually leaving. He was her person. She's definitely feeling a loss."

"It's hard not to have some guilt around that, you know." She says with a slight shake of her head. "In nearly 13 years, there haven't been many times I've put myself over the firm. The firm has always come first and this time I did and people are paying for that. You, Alex, Robert, Samantha…" She holds back unshed tears, but is unable to keep the emotion out of her voice.

He tips her chin up, stares deeply into her eyes and sees the guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders. He wants to protect her, make it so that she doesn't feel the pain of this, he also empathizes deeply. Mike, Jessica, now Robert had all fallen on their veritable sword for him and lines he crossed. "I think I get it. I like to play in the gray and I only do it for what I think are the right reasons, but also knowing that one day I could face serious consequences. I guess it just seems like the times I've had my back against the wall and I was ready to face the music, other people have taken the fall for me."

"Well, I think for you - you're the person running toward the fire. When shit hits the fan, everything is chaos and people need saving, that's what you do. You are the person who fights like hell for the things that matter and you pretty much always comes through. So when you cross a line or do something in the gray, people rally to save you. They have your back because you have theirs."

He gives her a small smile. "Thank you for that. After all this time, it still amazes me how you know just what I need to hear." Her words comforted him. It was amazing how she could so easily help him make sense of things. "And you aren't alone in this. I, better than anyone know how much you have sacrificed for the firm and me over the years. I will do whatever it takes to get this sorted." He pulls her more snuggly into an embrace and kisses the top of her head as she melts into him.

She looks up appreciating his comfort. "Thank you, Harvey. Is there anything I can do?" She hated being on the side lines, but it seemed that where she was stuck.

He pulls her in closer. "This. Right here." It was that moment he remembered Ray was waiting downstairs — he'd been planning to go to Donna's. "Shit. I need to call Ray." Donna pulls away slowly looking a bit confused as Harvey reaches into his pocket and dials Ray. "Change of plans Ray. You can head home. I won't be going back out tonight. He chuckles lightly at something Ray says. "Have a good night. I'll see you in the morning."

Listening to his call, Donna picks up her wine and takes a sip. "Hot date?" She realizes he was headed over to her place.

He grins a little, "The hottest."

He's looking at her with such adoration that she can't help but flush. How was it that he managed to make her feel like a love struck teenager in all of a few minutes. Wine glass still in hand, she runs her free hand down the side of his face. "You're exhausted."

"Maybe a little." He says with a smile. "Not too exhausted to take you to bed." His cheshire grin bringing another smile to her face. She shakes her head slightly and chuckles. He leans in, gives her a chaste kiss and they make their way to the bedroom.

After a quick shower he walks into the closet and drops his clothes in the laundry basket. That's when he sees a pair of her heels and 3 dresses hanging. He likes it. Sliding under the covers he snuggles her warm, naked form and kisses her freckled shoulder. "You brought more than one dress."

Donna turns to face him and wraps an arm across his midsection. "A girls gotta have options you know." She smiles and the next part comes out in almost a whisper, "A girl also might want to come back tomorrow."

Looking her lovingly in the eye he says, "Yes, you should. You definitely should. "

"Is that so?" Donna asks feeling flirty and a little playful.

"Mmmhmm...In fact. I already put my key in your bag. I never should have accepted it back. I want you here as much as you want to be here." The look he gives her is meaningful. So much being communicated through even their silence.

Donna's heart swelled. It was hard not to get overwhelmed by the emotion of finally having the thing you've desired for so long. "I want to be here, Harvey." She shrugged softly. "Or my place. Wherever you are, that's where I'll be." She knew they were talking about sleeping arrangements and her place versus his, but really it was much larger and they both knew it. She leaned in and kissed him slow and long slow, running a lazy hand up and down his back, melting into him as he rolled her gently onto her back.

Harvey leaned on his elbows and gazed down at her. Lightly fingering the firey locks that framed her face. "God you are gorgeous". He rained kisses on her eyelids, nose and cheeks driving her crazy with anticipation before finally brushing his lips over hers, lightly at first then sinking into a slow, deliberate kiss. His lips found hers again and again, sweeping back and forth, tongue teasing her supple mouth. Slender fingers rested atop her perfectly formed breast, worrying her nipple and sending shocks of pleasure straight to her core.

Donna couldn't help the moans of pleasure that escaped as Harvey kissed her and massaged her breasts. The slow burn of desire that had threatened to take over all day was finally being satisfied. She cradled him against her, opening up to him, strong legs inching higher and higher. The need to feel him, have him inside her, experience his fullness overtook her and moving one hand to stroke his length she guided him towards her center.

Responding urgently to her touch, Harvey pulled back slightly and plunged forward through her wetness, swollen folds. He sank in deeply, until he met her resistance. Captivated, he's unable to take his eyes off of her. She bites her lower lip, eyelids droop, skin flushes and she sighs in sweet relief as they meet. Slowly, they begin to move. The pace is glacial. It's gentle. Neither is hurried or rushed. They were relearning each other. Surrendering to this new found freedom to explore one another and really lean into the feelings they'd been holding onto for so long. In a room lit only by the moon and New York City Skyline, they became a chorus of silent declarations, moans and sighs. No words spoken. No words needed. Their hearts and bodies having the only conversation necessary. With every thrust, Harvey could feel the tightening of her sweet muscles around him. She arched upward careening into him.

Donna felt it first in the base of her spine. The inevitable, toe curling build up causing the tiniest of involuntary contractions around him. They made eye contact, she stared deeply into his eyes knowing he's felt it to. Lowering his head, pressing into the crook of her neck, he sucked right at her pulse point knowing it was often her undoing. Gaining momentum he pushed harder, faster, deeper cheered on by her rapid breathing and sensual moans. She inched her legs further up around his waist, opening herself even more, while her hands took up residence on his ass. Gripping gently, Donna urged him for more. Every muscle in her body clenching and pulsing. When she couldn't hold back any longer, waves of pleasure cascading over her, she shattered beneath him. Scant seconds later feeling him follow her over the edge. The silence dominates as each one finds their breath and lying chest to chest they allow their beating hearts slow. Harvey bites her shoulder, runs his tongue across it quickly to soothe it then trails sweet kisses from her neck to her lips.

Completely sated, under hooded eyes, Donna whispers, "You are incredible."

He didn't think it was possible for her to be more beautiful than she was in this moment. Hair slightly mussed, skin tinted, glassy eyes and a smile of contentment. "No, we are." His voice filled with a softness reserved only for her.

It was a while later they were laying in bed. Both basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Donna resting comfortably on Harvey's chest while he traced lazy lines up and down her arm. "You should be lights out, but I can hear the wheels in your head turning. What's going on?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I just…" stumbling over his words a bit. "Coming to your door was one of the scariest things I've ever done. I had no clue what I would actually do when I saw you or what I would say. I knew you had been seeing Thomas. I didn't know where things stood, but it didn't even matter. I just knew I had to risk it. I had to take the chance and I had to do it now."

Donna snuggled deeper into him and softly asked, "Why?"

"Samantha and I had been talking. She said something about who you want to go to when you have a big victory or terrible loss... and it was like the truth threw me a gut punch. I thought that's what made me realize, but when I look back now I think that conversation helped, but I also know I could feel you pulling away. The thing I was most afraid of was actually happening before I ever really had you."

Hearing something in his voice, Donna leaned up on her elbow to get a better look at him. "What do you mean?" Her voice was low and soft.

"It seemed like you were moving on? I saw you two together and you looked…" He didn't want to say it. He knew she looked happy. He also couldn't put his finger on it, but even before he saw them together he felt her pulling away. "What happened with Thomas?

She knew where this was going and was actually impressed that he was communicating instead of just ruminating. She wondered how many more moments like this they'd have where he would surprise her and how long it would take to get used to them finally addressing all the things they normally held back. She laid her head back down on his chest and thought about her answer. "It's kind of complicated, I guess. We met at the right time and I liked him a lot. I grew to care for him. He's a good man. The kind of man you could see yourself settling down with. And for a while I thought maybe this would be it for me. But once all hell broke loose and he saw how torn up I was about you going before the bar, he knew we had something more going on than a professional relationship. He asked me who you were to me and I couldn't answer. I could only tell him that you were someone I couldn't cut out of me. I didn't have to say the words, but after that he knew." She was silent for a moment, "And I knew it wasn't fair to string him along when my heart belonged to someone else."

He'd never felt like this before and he wanted to share that with her. Tell her that he was completely and deeply in love with her. That he couldn't imagine a future without her in it. Acknowledge that he knew she had always been his person and say how grateful he was that she waited for him. There was so much to say. The emotion of it all overwhelming him and he didn't feel like he had the words. He tipped her chin up so they could make eye contact. " Donna, I…"

She could see the mixed emotions on his face and in his eyes. It had taken so much for him to come to her, to share what had already been shared and to open up. She didn't want to push him before he was ready. Donna didn't need any great declarations. Not tonight. She held a finger to his lips, looked him in the eyes and smiled softly. "Harvey, I know how much it took for you to come to me last night. I feel so much being with you and I know you do too. We don't have to unpack it all tonight. " She knew he loved her. She could feel it in the way he made love to her. His touch. The softness of his voice. The way he looked at her. The intimacy, the closeness, the trust. It was there. And right now, the knowing was enough. She leaned in, gave him a soft kiss and rested her head on his chest. Content to be lulled to sleep by his beating of his heart.

Thank you for reading! I write the content I want to read and am honored by anyone who chooses to join me on the journey! See below for future scenes already in progress :)

Morning Meetings

Domestic Darvey

Darvey runs into PopTart, I mean Paula

Darvey sees Scottie

Donna meets Lily — we should have gotten at least one meeting

Jessica's back in town

Darvey the morning after Mike shows up

Darvey discuss the challenges Donna has faced by being connected to him.

Counter sex? I mean it is the perfect height!


End file.
